battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed Del Castillo
Edward Alexander Del Castillo is the Founder, Executive President, and Chief Creative Officer of Liquid Entertainment. He was born on November 14, 1968. He holds a bachelor's degree in economics from the University of California, San Diego with a double minor in Visual Arts and Psychology. Prior to founding Liquid Entertainment, he served as Senior Producer for Lord British Studios and Firaxis within Origin Systems. There he both created, developed, and produced the first three-dimensional Ultima game, advised on Ultima Online, and produced Sid Meier's Gettysburg!. Also, within Lord British Studios, he pioneered and managed the transition from two dimensional gaming to three dimensions, including creating and devising the design, art and it's code pipelines that were entirely necessary to transition the entire department from two- to three-dimensional gaming. Prior to his work at Origin, Del Castillo worked at Westwood Studios, where he served as the producer on the original Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn, and Red Alert, along with several expansions, ports, and other similar minor projects. On Command & Conquer and Red Alert, he was the primary creative and managerial force responsible for the creation, design, and also production of all aspects of these mentioned titles. Under his supervision, these genre creating titles went on to become some of the most well awarded titles in gaming history. Mr. Del Castillo’s deep understanding of game design has led him to be well published throughout the entire gaming industry. As founder, president and chief creative officer of Liquid Entertainment, Del Castillo's first game was Battle Realms, published by Crave Entertainment and Ubisoft in November 2001 to critical acclaim. Battle Realms is a real-time strategy PC game for Windows that features an unconventional approach to resource management and unit development. It was well received by reviewers and media, many of whom praised its at-the-time state of the art 3D engine and East Asian-inspired setting, plot and aesthetics. It was so nominated Best PC Strategy game of 2002 by The Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences, and was chosen for Computer Gaming World's Top 10 Games of E3 2001. Battle Realms Legends It was announced that Del Castillo was working with a new title in the Battle Realms franchise by the name of Battle Realms Legends but, after a failed funding campaign on the website Kickstarter and a bad reception from the community, it was finally put on hold: Change of Politics In the second half of 2014, Ed reduced the size of Liquid Entertainment and sold off or licensed a portion of its technology. Liquid exists to this day as a holding company and consultancy that continues to benefit from its licensed technology and games that are still available online. In 2016 Ed became the Chief Operating Officer (COO) of HERO Digital Entertainment, a joint venture funded by India company, Jet Synthesys. Working with a US and India office he installed efficient, world-class, development processes to meet and exceed growth targets. Ed left the company in August, 2017. As of now Currently, and in addition to his full-time projects, Ed sits on a number of advisory boards and holds equity positions in several companies. Miscellaneous * [http://goliquid.us/about-2/ Profile on the official Liquid Entertainment site]. * Linked In Profile * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqdJpTJPR7o History Of Liquid Entertainment]. The video dives into the old times when Liquid was just founded and was actively developing Battle Realms. * General Game Design: Strategy Games. Interview with Ed Del Castillo (2003). * [http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/battlerealms/battlerealms2.htm Hardcore Gaming 101: Battle Realms]. Interview with Ed Del Castillo (2013). * Red Pages Podcast, Episode 10: This Can't Be Teletype!. An audio- interview with Ed Del Castillo (2014). * Red Pages Podcast, Extrasode 1: Chatting With Ed Del Castillo. The continuation of Episode 10. Category:Liquid Entertainment Category:People